East Chicago, Indiana
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Indiana |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Lake |subdivision_type3 = Township |subdivision_name3 = North | government_footnotes = |government_type = Mayor-Council |governing_body = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Anthony Copeland (D) |leader_title1 = City Council |leader_name1 = | 4 = Adrian Santos (D, 1st) | 5 = Lenny Franciski (D, 2nd) | 6 = Robert Battle (D, 3rd) | 7 = Christine Vasquez (D, 4th) | 8 = Rosendo Cuevas (D, 5th) | 9 = Gilda Orange (D, 6th)}} |leader_title2 = City Clerk |leader_name2 = Mary Morris Leonard (D) |leader_title3 = City Judge |leader_name3 = Sonya Morris (D) |area_note = |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = 1893 |unit_pref = US |area_magnitude = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 41.85 |area_land_km2 = 36.49 |area_water_km2 = 5.36 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 29212 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 29698 |population_density_km2 = 813.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 2107.7 |population_note = |demographics_type1 = Standard of living (2008-12) |demographics1_footnotes = |demographics1_title1 = Per capita income |demographics1_info1 = $13,457 |demographics1_title2 = Median home value |demographics1_info2 = $86,800 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |elevation_m = 180 |elevation_ft = 591 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 41 |latm = 38 |lats = 20 |latNS = N |longd = 87 |longm = 27 |longs = 44 |longEW = W |website = www.eastchicago.com |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 46312 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 219 |blank_name_sec1 = FIPS code |blank_info_sec1 = 18-19486 |blank1_name_sec1 = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info_sec1 = 0433875 | blank_name_sec2 = Interstate, U.S. and State Routes | blank_info_sec2 = ---- |blank1_name_sec2 = Waterways |blank1_info_sec2 = Grand Calumet River Lake Michigan ---- |blank2_name_sec2 = South Shore Line station |blank2_info_sec2 = East Chicago ---- |blank3_name_sec2 = Public transit |blank3_info_sec2 = East Chicago Transit |footnotes = | }} '''East Chicago' is a city in Lake County, Indiana, United States. The population was 29,698 at the 2010 census. It is the home of Marktown, Clayton Mark's planned worker community. Geography East Chicago is located at (41.638885, -87.462140). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 29,698 people, 10,724 households, and 7,197 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 12,958 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 35.5% White, 42.9% African American, 0.6% Native American, 0.1% Asian, 18.1% from other races, and 2.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 50.9% of the population. There were 10,724 households of which 40.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 27.9% were married couples living together, 31.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 7.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.9% were non-families. 29.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.42. The median age in the city was 30.9 years. 31.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.4% were from 25 to 44; 22.2% were from 45 to 64; and 11.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.8% male and 53.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 32,414 people, 11,707 households, and 7,937 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,706.3 people per square mile (1,044.7/km²). There were 13,261 housing units at an average density of 1,107.2 per square mile (427.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 36.54% White, 36.08% African American, 0.51% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 23.98% from other races, and 2.60% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 51.61% of the population. Whites who are not Hispanic or Latino were 12.10% of the city's population. 54.3% spoke only English at home, while 42.9% Spanish and 1.2% Polish at home. There were 11,707 households out of which 35.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 34.8% were married couples living together, 26.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.2% were non-families. 28.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.41. In the city the population was spread out with 30.5% under the age of 18, 11.1% from 18 to 24, 26.8% from 25 to 44, 18.3% from 45 to 64, and 13.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 91.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $26,538, and the median income for a family was $31,778. Males had a median income of $32,588 versus $21,678 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,517. About 22.5% of families and 24.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 33.3% of those under age 18 and 15.6% of those age 65 or over. Transportation The nearest commercial airport to East Chicago is the Gary/Chicago International Airport in neighboring Gary. The South Shore Line (NICTD) has a station in East Chicago. US 12 and US 20 go through the Indiana Harbor and East Chicago sections of the city, respectively, before joining up on both sides. Indiana State Road 912, the Cline Avenue Expressway, connects East Chicago with the Indiana Toll Road and Borman Expressway, and serves the casino and steel mills on the lakefront. Bus transit The city operates a free bus service known as East Chicago Transit. It features three routes: Route 1 Crosstown, Route 2 West Calumet, and Route 4 Woodmar Mall. GPRT Route 12 stops in East Chicago on its way from Hammond to Gary. Finally, PACE runs Route 892, a special work shuttle that runs between Gary, East Chicago and UPS' Hodgkins facility. Its schedule is designed to coincide with UPS workers' shifts. The route is operated in cooperation with UPS, which partially funds its operations. Neighborhoods * Indiana Harbor ** North Harbor ** Washington Park ** Prairie Park ** Sunnyside ** Lakeside * East Chicago ** Northside ** Southside ** Calumet ** Roxana Park ** New Addition (West Harbor) * Marktown Education *School City of East Chicago serves the city. All residents are zoned to East Chicago Central High School. *Ivy Tech community college East Chicago Public Library System operates a main library at 2401 East Columbus Drive and the Robert A. Pastrick Branch Library at 1008 West Chicago Avenue at Baring Avenue."About ECPL." East Chicago Public Library. Retrieved on January 21, 2009. Industry East Chicago is home to the following business and industry: * ArcelorMittal's Indiana Harbor Works, the largest steel mill in the USA. Indiana Harbor Works comprises East mill, originally Inland Steel, and West mill, owned for most of its life by Youngstown Sheet and Tube. * The Indiana Harbor and Ship Canal complex. Notable people *Bob Anderson - Major League Baseball player *Jim Bradley - pro basketball player *Junior Bridgeman - NBA player and businessman *Emilio A. De La Garza, Jr. - Medal of Honor recipient, Vietnam *Larry Fritz - Major League Baseball player *William C. Kavanaugh - Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Catfish Keith - blues singer, songwriter and slide guitarist *Kenny Lofton - Major League Baseball player *E'Twaun Moore - Orlando Magic guard *Vincent Mroz - Secret Service agent *Ilie Oană - football player and manager who represented and coached Romania national football team *Betsy Palmer - actress and television personality *Gregg Popovich - coach of the San Antonio Spurs *Cliff Raven - tattoo artist *Jason Repko - Major League Baseball outfielder for Boston Red Sox and Los Angeles Dodgers *Frank Reynolds - ABC television news anchorman *Mighty Mo Rodgers - blues musician, songwriter and record producer *Kawann Short - Carolina Panthers defensive tackle *Ron Smith - NFL player *Tim Stoddard - Major League Baseball pitcher and college basketball player *Steve Tesich - Academy Award-winning screenwriter *Miguel Torres, mixed martial artist *Pete Trgovich—played on 1971 Washington HS Indiana state championship team with Junior Bridgeman and Tim Stoddard, went on to play for legendary coach John Wooden at UCLA, where he collected 3 NCAA Championship rings *Alexander Vraciu - United States Navy's leading flying ace during World War Two, earning him the Medal of Honor *Ray Wietecha - NFL player and assistant coach *Richard Williams - diplomat, author, first US ambassador to Mongolia *Angel Manfredy - professional boxer/title holder References External links * City of East Chicago, Indiana website Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Cities in Lake County, Indiana Category:Inland port cities and towns of the United States Category:Northwest Indiana Category:Chicago metropolitan area